


Darkness

by Minerrva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Mostly Smut, Multiple Pairings, Not harem fic, Resurrection, one at a time, post s5, to be tagged as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerrva/pseuds/Minerrva
Summary: Jon Snow wanders the ramparts of Castle Black and finds the Red Woman.





	1. Am I Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters with Jon and other women. Might write Dany with others too. Depends on how well or poorly this is received.

Jon Snow wandered the castle of Black brothers trying to remember all that he had lost between the time he only felt the cold, naked steel to his ribs and now. He knew he’s lost both memories and men, Brothers. What else?

 

“My Prince,” Melisandre’s voice crackled like the embers rising and falling in an icy wind “Couldn’t sleep? Again?”

 

She had approached him in his earlier life with the easy confidence that she has been missing lately. Once she offered to make him see his power, “power to make life, power to make light” she’d said but Jon had pushed her away. Now, she lingered in shadows always near and yet far. Wary of him, just like his “brothers” have been off late.

 

Jon scanned her from head to toe, gaze lingering longer at her breasts, the shape barely hidden through the fitted red robe she wore and then he stopped where he imagined he’d find a red thatch of hair, at the juncture of her legs. The Red Lady stared back at him, unashamed and almost wanton. She thrust her chest higher, making sure he received the invitation. She wordlessly turned and Jon followed her mutely. His direwolf growling beside him but the lady refused to show any fear. Jon paused at some distance and she turned around to find him standing at his door.

 

“I thought my chambers would be more suitable, my Prince”

 

“I decide what would be suitable or not” he spat and turned the key to the door.

 

She looked around the room and Jon was already pouring ale from the pitcher that sat at the table.

 

“I don’t need ale” she husked, and Jon shrugged and pressed the cup to his lips, removing it only when all of it had been downed.

 

“Get naked and show yourself to me” he growled.

 

“The creature?”

 

“My wolf would stay till I’m satisfied you’re not hiding a knife somewhere in there.” He slammed the cup on the table and poured another one.

 

“Very well then” she shook her head and slid the gown from her shoulders, pulling her hands from the sleeves and it pooled around her middle.

 

Jon licked his lips and was relieved at the sharp tug that nudged him in the groins. To his pleasant surprise, he grew harder and his erection coiled like a giant snake in his britches.

 

“No small clothes, I see” his lips twitched in what may have looked like a grin but the man that was reborn had hardly anything left to laugh or grin about. They’d killed the boy who’d grin and jape and laugh or weep and a relic of him had been reborn. Hard, bitter and cold.

“Now turn around and let me see your ass,” he gulped more wine “there better be no more small clothes over your cunt as well.”

 

He leered at her pale, plump arse, skin unblemished and supple, beckoning him to take what was his for the claiming. He slowly walked towards her, “Legs apart” he kicked her foot with his boots and his hand slapped between her thighs.

 

Melisandre turned around “my prince?”

 

“Shhhhhh…” he whispered and kissed her hard on the lips, drawing blood and tasting it on his tongue.

 

“You’ll speak when you’re spoken to. Now widen your stance and put your hands on buttcheeks, bend down and spread yourself for me.”

 

The Red woman did as he bid and Jon kneeled between her legs, a finger finding its way between her lower lips. He dipped it inside her cunt and twisted it like a hook reaching for a fish.

 

“Ah,,” the woman moaned and finally, a smile returned to Jon’s lips. She was hot and her cunt burned like a hearth. He wanted to feel the heat around his cock and he would. He decided.

 

Melisandre felt his absence and she waited for a time for him to do something, touch her or take her from behind. But nothing came. She turned around only to find him standing with only a pair on woolen socks on his feet. Aside from it, he was naked, the scars looking even more glorious on his lean but firm built. His cock stood erect, it jerked and hardened when she gazed at it and he could see her eyes widen upon looking at his thickness. “You’re a mummer, my lady. Haven’t seen a cock before?”

 

“I have. But I can swear by R’hllor, none so enticing as yours.” She replied, honestly.

 

He used the sway of a finger to call her to him and when she was near, he palmed her tits in his hands and rolled the tips with his thumbs. “Beautiful, my lady” he rasped, bending down and roughly sucking a nipple in his mouth. She weaved her hands in his hair and pulled him tighter to her bosom. When Jon was done on one side, she could see a strand of shining saliva that began at her tit and ended between his lips. He gathered more spit on his hand this time and without much tenderness, shoved two fingers inside her cunt and cruelly smiled, looking up at her, “Since you’ve known cocks before, my hand wouldn’t hurt” With that he went on to grope her other breast and the hardness of his grip pushed the nipples and they dominantly stood out. “They seek your attention” she moaned, and Jon plundered them with his teeth and lips. He caught her nub between his thumb from the outside and hooked a finger behind it and began milking her sex like a milkmaid would milk a mare’s teats. Melisandre shuddered and a string of curses left her lips.

 

“Decorum, my lady. You scream like a Moletown’s whore.” Then his fingers left her cunt, leaving her wetness slips from her folds and stain both her thighs. “Now, they’ll remember me long and hard enough, I suppose,” he remarked laving his tongue upon a blue scar that he’d left right under her areola.

 

“Bend the knee to your Prince, my lady” he commanded and Melisandre didn’t take long to understand the meaning. She was between his legs and her hand wrapped around his cock. She stroked the skin back, licking the clear, first seed with her tongue. Jon groaned out loudly and his hand went into her red auburn hair. “I want to fuck your mouth” he hissed and pushed his sword ‘til he could feel it hitting something in the depths of her throat. She gagged and her eyes watered at the sudden intrusion, but Jon had filled her mouth with his girth and his balls had plugged it to completion.

 

When he moved, his cock barely left her mouth and it was shallow strokes that augmented his hunger. He wanted to feel all of that heat, perhaps hoping she’d thaw him, make him feel alive like he sometimes did before winter had come for him.

 

Wrapping both his hands underneath the nape of her neck, he positioned her body between his legs such that her head was pillowed on Jon's hands. His cock reached the deep end of her throat, and when he looked down, he could see his cock wholely swallowed inside her mouth and her eyes burning like fire. He could feel the wetness of her saliva against his balls that spilled over her chin and the debauchery made him helpless in holding himself from exploding inside her. Snapping his hips hard against her face, Jon cradled her swaying head in his hands and shot thick loads of white cum inside her throat, smothering her nostrils against his groins so that she had no way to spit his seed. “Swallow me, my lady..” He tightly closed his eyes and barked. “..my beautiful whore.”

 


	2. Jon/Selyse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shireen was sacrificed by Red WOman for bringing Jon back to life. Stannis is freezing somewhere near the Long Lake and Selyse is at Castle Black.

Jon found himself lying in bed with Selyse, with his back turned to her and his mind a whirlwind of guilt.    
  
He hated her in the beginning and everything she stood for. She’d scorned him for being a bastard, she hated the wildlings for their uncouth ways and she held disdain for every woman who wasn’t a willowy creature waiting for a man to rescue her from a marriage which was but a sham. Stannis kept from her bed and kept the Red Woman in his. And she knew! She had badly wanted to give sons to her husband. So she had sneaked into Jon’s chambers one night.  
  
“Your Grace, what brings you here?” he asked.  
  
Selyse held her head high but Jon could sense her hesitation in the cold press of her lips and the lowering of her head when she met his eyes. “Shireen was our only daughter” she started and Jon felt anger flare in his body. ‘Yet you sacrificed her on the words of a witch’. “I could never birth a son.. they all died.. they died because Robert had sullied our marriage bed with a bas…”  
  
“Bastard?” Jon bit out. “Forgive me, your grace, how does it concern THIS bastard?”  
  
“What I meant was, I must give Stannis an heir. He deserves it.”  
  
Jon moved around the table he had been standing and towered a head above her. “What can I do to help you with it, your grace?”  
  
“Lady Melisandre.. she tells me that you are the son of light. I want Stannis to have a son”  
  
“Except he won’t be his.”  
  
“He doesn’t have to know.” Shame was written wide over her face and Jon could see the woman behind the frigid queen who wanted to burn children and men over some gods forsaken prophesies. “I want him to be happy. The priestess says Stannis may find purpose if I can give him a son. She would cast a spell and Stannis would believe he sired the babe on me, you’d have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Without waiting for a response, Selyse removed her bearskin cloak and walked to lie down in his bed. She moved her light shift above her hips and closed her legs and lifted her knees up so that she would not have to look at him.  
  
Jon could see she was without any small clothes and he gulped. He’d spent inside the red woman’s mouth and her arse but never inside her cunt. He’d never give her the demon she’d been begging him to make with her.  
  
Jon walked to stand beside the bed and she tightly shut her eyes when he began removing his boots and britches.  
  
Once naked, he grabbed both her knees and opened her to his sight. The queen may have whimpered but he could not tell if it was out of desire or fear.  
  
He put a finger between her cunt-lips but she was dry as the red waste down there so Jon pulled her to the edge of the bed and sunk on his knees between her legs.  
  
“What are you doing?” she yelled and shot up.  
  
Jon raised his eyes from between her legs and she knew that she had no power here, not when she was spread naked in his bed, whimpering like a fish out of water. “Lie back” he commanded.  
  
Jon put his mouth on her then and she croaked loudly, only to slap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. At least she doesn’t scream like the Red Lady. Jon thought.  
  
His tongue licked between her folds, beginning at the hole at the base and ending at something hard and needy at the tip of her sex. He moved in similar stroke again and again until he tasted her tangy juices on his tongue. He then softly scraped his teeth over her outer lips and held them together, forcing her flushed sex in a tight enclosure, making her moan and jump her hips into his face. Jon held her back with a firm grip around her thighs and when her cunt was released from the grip of his teeth, her juices flowed freely from her hole.  
  
Selyse tensed when he ran his tongue between her glistening folds and stopped at her clit. He stroked it in all earnestness, and she screamed when he slipped a finger in her tightness. One would think that Stannis hadn’t fucked her there at all for she was tighter than any woman he’d bed. Not that he had bed more than two; both been with other men before him.  
  
He added another finger to the one inside her and quickened his pace. His fingers slid in and out faster than she had anticipated, his open palm hitting her perineum so deliriously that Selyse mouthed “fuck me, please, gods” Jon put his mouth against her nub and flicked it hard and his hand continued thrusting her cunt with coarse fingers.  
  
Selyse arched like a bow string and Jon’s hooked finger and rough tongue brought her to a peak so hard, she was left shuddering for minutes and Jon continued flicking and rubbing her till she put her hands in his hair and pulled his head away from between her legs.  
  
“What was that? Stannis would never…” she asked only half horrified.  
  
“That’s the kind of thing bastards do. It’s their kiss.” Jon smirked.  
  
She thought something for a moment and then whispered almost inaudibly. “It was … nice.”  
  
Jon stood up and began stroking his cock. Only this time, Selyse did not look away, she gazed admiringly between his legs and pushed her hips back so that she was lying in the middle of the bed. She spread her legs willingly when the bed creaked.

  
“Remove your shift,” Jon asked her, kindlier than he’d ever spoken to her.  
  
 She complied immediately and was now sprawled naked in his bed.  
  
Jon left his shirt on so as to not horrify the poor woman and pressed his face against her chest. She pulled him tighter and arching away from the bed, suckled him on her tits. The left one and then the right and the left again. Every time she wanted him to switch, she shifted in bed and pulled at her free nipple and Jon would leave the side he was suckling on to move to the other.  
  
She only realized that Jon had slipped his cock inside her when she felt her cunt stretching to fit him inside. “Ah..” she moaned loudly but her hips thrust upwards to meet him and take him deeper.  
  
“There are other ways... if this hurts” Jon rasped against her ear but Selyse shook her head. She didn’t know of other ways.  
  
“This is good” she insisted but there was something about it. Jon pulled out of her and lied down on his back. His cock stood hard and heavy against his abdomen and he stroked it with his hand.  
  
“Sit on me, put both your legs around me like you’d sit a horse.” He told her.  
  
She moved and straddled his hips, pressing a hand against Jon’s ribs to steady herself, Selyse took his cock from his hand and stroked it the way she’d watched him do earlier. _Even Stannis did the same_ , she remembered, _except when he just wanted to fulfill his duty_. He’d turn her over and take her quickly from behind. She wondered if he did the same with the red woman. The thought wasn’t a welcome one. Selyse angled Jon’s cock against her cunt and lowered her body down until she and Jon were completely joined. It did not hurt. Not like before and for the first time she didn’t remember in how long, Selyse smiled, just a little.  
  
Jon’s strokes were slow and shallow, he did not pull out of her completely but continued watching her changing smile as he fucked. From a woman who’d been a victim of her circumstances, of her upbringing, of the hard man she married, of things her septa may have taught her in the past and whatever magic the red woman was weaving on her now, she was growing into something else. More resolute and more in command.  
  
Jon reached for her nub and began caressing it. It made her gather pace and she jumped up and down his cock with the squelching sounds of her cunt and smell of sex filling the room in a haze. Selyse peaked once more and instead of filling her with his seed, Jon pulled her down against his body, taking a swollen and love bruised tit in his mouth to conceal his groans, he pulled his cock out of her cunt and stroked himself till he came around the soft flesh of her behind. He throbbed for a long time afterwards till Selyse’s eyes met with his in a complaint.  
  
“I’d send Edd to your chambers. He’s … discreet and he’s got the blue eyes and raven hair of the Baratheons.” Jon said, turning his back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing explicit smut.
> 
> If you have questions, ask me nicely and I'll answer to the best of my ability. No name calling, please. I'll delete comments if you disrespect fellow commentators. Not screening because -- freedom.
> 
> Lemme know if this should be continued or else I'll gladly pack my bags and bus some tables! haha


End file.
